cryptographyfandomcom-20200215-history
Registration authority
A registration authority or maintenance agency is a body given the responsibility of maintaining lists of codes under international standards and issuing new codes to those wishing to register them . Local registration authority A local registration authority (LRA) is an optional part of a public key infrastructure that maintains users' identities from which certification authorities can issue digital certificates. A Local Registration Authority (LRA) is the person authorized by their company and the Certificate Authority (FundSERV) to provide certificate lifecycle management. All companies who want to use IDentity services or features must have an LRA. ISO standards ISO standards having registration authorities are: *ISO 4 -- defines a uniform system for the abbreviation of journal titles *ISO 639 -- lists short codes for language names *ISO 2108 -- International Standard Book Number (ISBN) *ISO/IEC 2375 -- Procedure for registration of escape sequences and coded character sets, which governs registrations for ISO/IEC 646 (7-bit character codes) and ISO/IEC 2022 (extended character codes) *ISO 3166 -- codes for the representation of names of countries and their subdivisions *ISO 3297 -- used to identify a print or electronic periodical publication (ISSN) *ISO 3779 -- used to uniquely identify motor vehicles *ISO 3780 -- used to uniquely identify motor vehicles *ISO 3901 -- code for uniquely identifying sound recordings and music video recordings *ISO 4100 -- code used to uniquely identify manufacturers of vehicle parts *ISO 4217 -- describing three-letter codes to define the names of currencies *ISO 4343 -- numerical control of machines *ISO 6166 -- uniquely identifies a fungible security *ISO 6346 -- unique codes to freight containers *ISO 6523 -- uniquely identifying organizations in computer data interchange *ISO 7350 -- text communication - (see also ISO 10367 - 8-bit character codes) *ISO 7372 -- lists international standard data elements *ISO/IEC 7812 -- governing identification cards *ISO/IEC 7816 -- electronic identification cards *ISO 7942 -- standard for low-level computer graphics *ISO 8583 -- standard for systems that exchange electronic transactions made by cardholders *ISO 8632 -- metafile for the storage and transfer of picture description information *ISO 8651 -- standard for low-level computer graphics *ISO 8802 -- Information processing systems *ISO 8805 -- standard for low-level computer graphics *ISO 8806 -- standard for low-level computer graphics *ISO 8824 -- formal notation used for describing data transmitted by telecommunications protocols *ISO/IEC 9070 -- Information technology -- SGML support facilities -- Registration procedures for public text owner identifiers. Describes the procedures whereby assignments of owner prefixes to owners of public text are made.ISO/IEC 9070:1991 Information technology -- SGML support facilities -- Registration procedures for public text owner identifiers *ISO 9141 -- vehicle's self-diagnostic and reporting capability *ISO 9281 -- information technology - picture coding methods *ISO 9362 -- standard format of Bank Identifier Codes *ISO 9592 -- API standard for rendering 3D computer graphics *ISO 9593 -- API standard for rendering 3D computer graphics *ISO 9636 -- information technology - computer graphics *ISO 9834 -- information technology - open systems interconnection *ISO 9897 -- freight containers - general communication codes *ISO 9973 -- information technology - computer graphics *ISO 9979 -- register of cryptographic algorithms *ISO 10036 -- describes how to add glyphs to an international standard for glyphs *ISO 10160 -- defines the terminology that is used for interlibrary loan transactions *ISO 10161 -- defines the interlibrary loan application protocol *ISO 10383 -- defines codes for stock markets *ISO 10444 -- information and documentation - international standard technical report number *ISO 10486 -- Car radio identification number *ISO 10641 -- information technology - computer graphics and image processing *ISO 10957 -- ten-character alphanumeric identifier for printed music *ISO 10962 -- classification of financial instruments *ISO 11076 -- aerospace—aircraft de-icing/anti-icing methods with fluids *ISO 11576 -- IT - registration of algorithms for lossless compression *ISO 13499 -- describes the exchange of multimedia vehicle safety test data *ISO 13522 -- IT - coding of multimedia and hypermedia information *ISO 13764 -- space data and information transfer systems *ISO 13800 -- IT - registration of identifiers and attributes for volume and file structure *ISO 13818 -- generic coding of moving pictures and associated audio *ISO 14496 -- MPEG-4 *ISO 15022 -- securities messaging standard *ISO 15292 -- registration of procedures used in computer security evaluation *ISO 15511 -- assigns a unique number to every library in the world *ISO 15706 -- unique identifier for audiovisual works and related versions *ISO 15707 -- unique identifier for musical works *ISO 15897 -- registration of new POSIX locales and POSIX charmaps *ISO 15924 -- codes for the representation of names of writing systems *ISO 18245 -- the assignment of Merchant Category Codes *ISO 21000 -- MPEG-21 *ISO 23950 -- protocol for searching and retrieving information from remote computer databases See also * IEEE registration authority * International Cultivar Registration Authority * Internet Assigned Numbers Authority * National Internet registry External links *(ISO) International Organization for Standardization References *Housley, R., Polk, T. Planning for PKI, Wiley, 2001. ISBN 0-471-39702-4 Category:Asymmetric-key cryptosystems Category:Standards Category:Public records de:Registrierungsstelle pt:Autoridade de registro